Feral Skills Guide by Shoya
This guide will attempt to list all known Feral Skills, plus some limited info about what each skill does. It will not talk about where to find the skills. Soul Plate If you trade a Soul Plate such as this: (FP:8)TinyMandragora to Idjham at the Annihilation battle cage counter (or any of his colleagues near the other cages), he will tell you the this: Using this soul plate, I can forge a soul reflector containing a level 1 mandragora-type monster, or add the following skill to an existing reflector: ~ Beast Killer (lv. 1) ~ Adds the effect of Beast Killer FP requirement: 8 In simple language, it means that you can either create a monster from this plate, or teach an existing monster the mentioned skill (but not both!). If you want to create a monster, you trade Idjham the Soul Plate and one ice crystal. If you want to add the skill, you trade him the Soul Plate and the Soul Reflector containing the monster to be trained. In either case, your account will be charged 1 jetton, and the soul plate will disappear. The name TinyMandragora in this soul plate tells you who it was obtained from -- very useful if you see a soul plate in the bazaar, and want to hunt for it yourself instead of buying it. The names of monsters in soul plates are limited to 14 characters; any further characters are simply cut off. The monsters in the Pit are only distinguished by Family, so a soul plate that captured a Tiny Mandragora will create the same monster as a soul plate that captured a Korrigan. The only difference would be the starting level of the monster: the soul plate that captured Korrigan will result in a Mandragora-type monster at about level 7, rather than level 1. Some monster families (e.g., Cerberus Family) are not allowed in the Pit, at least for the time being. Therefore, soul plates that captured them can only be used to add skills to the existing monsters. Feral Points Each skill has a cost in feral points (FP). The possible costs of feral skills are: 5, 8, 12, 17, 23, 30, 38, 47, 58, 70. Each monster also has a maximum FP capacity. Once you exceed that capacity, you can't teach your monster any more skills unless you remove one of the existing skills. A monster's skill capacity ranges from ~30 to ~80 FP or so, and so far (level 8 through level 16) has been increasing by 1 FP every 2 levels. Since the FP capacity is used by the Square Enix developers to balance the battlefield, a monster with unusually large FP capacity is likely to be relatively weak on its own. Similarly, FP cost of a skill tends to reflect the power of the skill in the right context. Note that removing a skill is only painful when you spent time levelling that skill. For skills without levels (or those that are still at a very low level, say 5-10), removing a skill is not a problem, since you can replace it later by simply getting or buying the appropriate soul plate. Skill Level Most feral skills have a level attribute. As your monster fights, both the monster's own level and the level of the equipped skills increase. The only skills that do NOT have a level are: * skills that have a specific number in the description (like +25, +25%, etc.) * skills in the Jobs category * skills in the Scrolls and Related category The starting level for a skill has been observed in the range of 1-9. For a soul plate that can create a monster, the skill level is equal to the level of the monster that can be created. These can be checked by trading the soul plate (without the ice crystal!) to Abhrem in the Annihilation cage, or an equivalent NPC in any of the other cages. The skill level (and monster level if applicable) seem to depend on the level of the monster from which the soul plate was obtained. So far in my experience, the skill level increased by 1 every single fight, regardless of winning/losing. I don't know yet what the skill level cap is (currently my lv. 15 monster has a lv. 18 skill). Skills by Categories Jobs *Main Job: (8 FP) *Support Job: (8 FP) *Job Trait: (12 FP) ** can be any existing job, except COR, PUP, BLU Stats * +25 (17 FP) * Bonus (23 FP) ** can be: STR, VIT, AGI, DEX, INT, MND, CHR) * +15% (23 FP) * Bonus (30 FP) ** can be: Attack, Magic Attack, Accuracy, Magic Accuracy, Devense, Magic Defense, Evasion Attack *Double Attack Rate +15% (???) *Double Attack (38 FP) *Triple Attack Rate +15% (47 FP) *Triple Attack (58 FP) *Attack Speed +50 (58 FP) *Attack Speed Bonus (70 FP) *Critical Hit Rate +10% (30 FP) *Critical Hit Rate Bonus (38 FP) Elemental Attack * Attack +15% (12 FP) * can be: Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, Ice, Thunder, Darkness, Light, Neutral Additional Damage *Additional Damage +25 (30 FP) *Additional Damage (47 FP) ** can be Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, Ice, Thunder, Darkness, Light Note that for the Additional Elemental Damage +25 skill to work, the monster must already deal the additional earth damage in the first place. Some monsters may have this trait naturally; if not, then you would need to also equip the Additional Elemental Damage skill. HP *HP Max +50 (8 FP) *HP Max Bonus (12 FP) *HP Max +15% (23 FP) *HP Max Rate Bonus (30 FP) *Auto Regen +5 (38 FP) *Auto Regen (47 FP) MP *MP Max +50 (5 FP) *MP Max Bonus (8 FP) *MP Max +15% (???) *MP Max Rate Bonus (17 FP) TP *Store TP (47 FP) *Auto Regain +3 (58 FP) *Subtle Blow Rate +15% (23 FP) *Subtle Blow (30 FP) Casting *Interruption Rate -25% (23 FP) *Interruption Rate Bonus (30 FP) *Magic Casting Speed +15% (23 FP) *Magic Casting Speed Bonus (30 FP) Scrolls and Related * Scrolls (17 FP) ** can be Bard, Black Magic, Ninjutsu, White Magic, Dark Magic *Ninja Tool Supply (8 FP) The Ninja Tool Supply is incuded in this category because if you want your monster to use ninjutsu, you presumably need to teach him both Ninjutsu Scrolls and Ninja Tool Supply skills. Magic Skill Bonus * Bonus (17 FP) ** can be Dark Magic, Divine Magic, Elemental Magic, Enfeebling Magic, Enhancing Magic, Healing Magic, Ninjutsu Status Attacks *Poisoning Attack (17 FP) *Aspir Attack (23 FP) *Bio Attack (???) *Dia Attack (23 FP) *Gravity Attack (23 FP) *Paralyzing Attack (23 FP) *Sleep Attack (23 FP) *Slowing Attack (23 FP) *Silencing Attack (30 FP) *Stun Attack (38 FP) *Viral Attack (38 FP) *Draining Attack (38 FP) *Amnesia Attack (47 FP) *Terrorizing Attack (70 FP) Instant Buffs *Instant Bar (8 FP) ** can be Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, Ice, Thunder *Instant Bar (8 FP) ** can be Blind, Paralyze, Petrify, Poison, Sleep, Stone, Virus *Instant Blink (12 FP) *Instant Aquaveil (12 FP) *Instant Stoneskin (17 FP) *Instant Protect (17 FP) *Instant Shell (17 FP) *Instant Spikes (30 FP) ** can be Blaze, Ice, Shock, Dread Instant buffs are already active at the beginning of the battle, so they don't cause any delay during the battle. While the feral buffs are of course similar to the same-name regular buffs, their potency may be quite different, since they depend on the feral skill level in addition or instead of the usual factors. E.g., the feral Barstone is not determined purely by the monster's enhancing magic skill (and in fact, may not be affected by it at all). Resists * +2 / -2 (5 FP) * Bonus / Penalty (8 FP) * Resistance +2 (8 FP) * Resistance Bonus (12 FP) ** can be Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, Ice, Thunder, Darkness, Light ** is the element strong to Element (e.g., if Element is Water, then Opposite Element is Thunder) * Damage Resistance +15% (30 FP) * Damage Resistance Bonus (38 FP) ** can be omitted or can be Magic, Breath; if omitted it means Physical (???) Intimidation * Killer (8 FP) ** can be Beast, Lizard, Vermin, Plantoid, Aquan, Amorpha, Bird, Undead, Arcana, Dragon, Demon Empty Killer skill seems to be missing, but this is irrelevant because Empty monsters are not currently allowed in the Pit. Category:Pankration